Between Worlds
by Timefather64
Summary: After seeing her father get murdered and her home being burnt down by a mad cult, Diamond Tiara makes a deal with a snake demon called Orochi in order to gain her revengeance against the cult that took her father away. The avenger will be assisted by a surviving butler and the demon, and nothing will stay in her way from completing her merciless goal. (MLP is own by Hasbro inc.)


**Between Worlds**

* * *

My name is Diamond Tiara, daughter to Filthy Rich, and the chosen vessel of the dark snake demon called Orochi. Ever since I became this vessel for this demon, only anger and grief had bellow within my soul. What started all of this was simply tragic for a young filly like me.

My father was killed by a vicious gang and set fire to my home. I managed to escape thanks to a loyal servant of the household. I still remember the flames slowly eating away my home and all the deceased inhabitants as the rain was not strong enough to put out the fire.

Two days passed since my escape and the police Celestia had sent were not so helpful. Nopony knew what to do to a distraught filly like me. None of them suffered like me. The hatred was born on the day of his death; the hatred against the world. I made it my determine goal to be better than these pathetic cops and set my goals in hunting down the three gangsters that murdered my father. Nothing else matter to me in this world anymore.

A week had passed and my servant came to me while I stared out the window inside the clinic. They only kept me there to keep me safe and question me continuously if I remember any of the ponies' faces. I never gave them the answers honestly; I knew who they looked like perfectly. I wanted to kill them myself. Make them suffer the pain they have brought upon me. When my servant came up to me, he knew my intentions very well from the start and asked to assist me in my father's last wish. I accepted his request and there we made sure to work together in hunting down those miserable scums of the earth.

When night touched the sky, he took me back to my scorched home and opened some secret passage I never knew existed beneath my home. It shocked me but also frightened me when I felt a cold ominous air brush against my coat as I stared down into the darkness where stone steps led down to. It took twelve to twenty minutes for us to reach the end, supported by a torch my servant took from one of the torches hosted on the stone walls.

Where we were standing at now was a large room where patterns of a snake with multiple heads were painted on the walls. The floor was obviously stone, but smoothed down for hooves to walk on. What caught my astonished interest was a sword sheathed in a scabbard gently resting on a white cloth on top of some altar. I questioned this place's origins to the servant but received no answer. My servant walked up to the sword and bowed to it before motioning me over. I cautiously walked next to him as he set the torch in some pot, granting the luminosity to gently touch the cold large ancient room.

From there he explained without any change of emotion about the brutal gang and their possible ploy in all of this that led them to killing my father. It was to destroy this sword and the lineage my father's blood carried. Their sole purpose was to kill me, but they failed. It was their biggest mistake in that and they are surely going to pay soon once I get everything together.

He told me about the sword before me. The sword went by the name Orochi, second to being the deadliest demonic possessed weapon in the world. The rest I did not care about since I had no intentions in searching for all of them like some crazed sword collector. Orochi was some snake demon back in the ancient times before Ponyville was founded that Celestia and my family worked to seal away since he had ruled the Everfree and caused only death and despair to any unlucky traveler.

It was quite impossible to kill a demon by mortal standards, but sealing one was possible. So, Starswirl The Bearded assisted them and had sealed the snake demon away into a sword made from strong steel metal given from the dragons located within the Eastern Mountains. When all of that was handled, Celestia knew that trouble was still in the air. There were others seeking such a blade that possessed a lot of power, while there was a cult that worshipped this demon seeking to release him from his prison so he can bring forth some Armageddon. It did not matter to me if they had succeeded. He was only a weapon now.

My family took the risk in protecting this demon, making sure that each grandchild, son or daughter, nephew or niece, was alerted and trained in this mission in protecting Equestria from any threat that wished to obtain the sword of Orochi. But this risk had cost my father's life and gave birth to my hatred.

The servant knew that I did not care for this country or anything outside of it. I wanted my revengeance and will gain it any way I see possible. If I were to go on this journey for blood, then I would have to sell away my very soul in doing it. This sword, no matter how much demonic energy it contained, was capable of granting me that wish. It was capable of granting me the necessity in taking away the lives that took away my cherished ones.

The servant knew he was in no position in objecting or oppressing my actions and watched as I grabbed the handle of the blade and unsheathed it. Staring at the shining steel, my reflection was clear and the reminder of pain and suffering. Nothing was going to stay in my way. Not my servant, not this demon, not that gang or if I believe, the cult; not even the princess will be able to stop my thirst for revengeance.

From there, I felt it, and heard that blasted voice that spoke in a venomous tone laced with malice.

"**So, some miserable mortal dare touches me. Are you going to be like those other mortals; all weak and fragile?"**

I sensed a bit of disgust in his tone and spoke back with the same emotion in my tone. "Silence you filthy serpent." There I heard a simple light gasp of shock. Had my words with force shocked him? I was only wrong for a bit when he began chuckling lightly with his disgusting voice.

"**So, a mortal like you can hear me? Then by the realm of Yomi where Izanami remains somewhere, this is something worth to remember. What is it that you want mortal; to gain riches, fame, love, or simply a pair of new socks?"**

I scoffed at his offers, ignoring my shocked servant's expression. What was so shocking in me talking to this miserable demon? But then I realized as Orochi had mentioned, I had to be one of the only ponies able in communicating with the demon.

"**Well?"**

"I do not need anything from you but your power!" I yelled, "That is what I need and will gain with or without your permission."

He found this amusing and chuckled sardonically. He doubted my intention to getting his dark power which was his mistake. There had to be some way this demon was sealed away for if he had no power at all, he probably would be dead. Shortly, he began laughing; mocking me to his fullest degree until I touched the plate of the blade that I heard him hiss in pain. The blade's sharp plate did not feel cold, but rough like scales. I eventually realized that the handle gave off some furry texture feeling as if I was holding a lock of hair.

"**Do not touch me with your filthy mortal hands, if I was not trap in here; I would already be feasting upon your body and allowing my poison to rest in your veins as you continue to deteriorate in Yomi!"**

His threats were comical. I had the upper hoof here since he was incapable of doing anything he pleased. I decided to take this opportunity into my own hooves and speak with authority.

"I demand your power and I will get it. You are trap in this piece of metal and there is nothing else you can do about it!" I mockingly laughed at him next before continuing, "Your threats are pointless, demon. With this blade, I will stain it with blood on the enemies who killed my father and took away my home. Nothing in this world, not even you can stop me on my thirst for revengeance."

The demon remained silent, puzzled by my words. He knew I was right. He was immobile and breaking out this impregnable blade was then he laughed again, instead of chuckling at first in a sardonic fashion. He struck me with suspicion and awe. Had I impressed him in some way?

"**Never in my eternal life, since the time that blasted storm god decapitated me and the heavens granted me another life in this blasted world, have I encountered such a young insolent spoil mortal. You truly know how to push my buttons and irritate me. I am aware that I am bound in this blade, but I am capable still of controlling my power. Who do you think controls the Everfree and keeps it in that revolting condition? My power still lies around, growing from the grass and spreading down from the trees onto the soil where the beast of beasts walks upon. I am no ordinary demon, am the king of all serpents! I am Yamata no Orochi!"**

His pride was incapable of ignoring.

"**Why should I even dare grant you anything, brat?" **

I ignored his insult and began. "I told you, I want revenge. I will get it anyway I can. If you won't give me your power or assist me in any other way, I will take it by force."

"**Like a mere mortal can do such a thing," **he returned his mocking chuckle, **"I am a demon you rotten rat."**

"I have sources. Do not even think I won't hesitate to seek them in extracting your power into me. When they are finish, I will make sure you are toss straight into the Saddle Arabian Sea where nopony will ever find you. You will forever be in the darkness, unable to ever be free or found." I said.

Orochi hissed angrily, I could feel the cold eyes I assumed were slit and yellow staring at me as if I was only prey. He truly hated me, but that did not matter. I could care less about his background, origins, or whatever the Tartarus he was talking about. My mission was clear and I had no time to worry about some sad story.

"**I will help you."**

I gave off a triumphant smirk.

"**On one condition though?"**

I lifted an eyebrow cautiously, setting myself aware for any trap he might pull, as if he could do anything in that prison.

"**You become my vessel of destruction. This world…I hate it more than you. I want revenge just like you. That old pony, Starswirl is dead, but those that assisted him like Celestia…I want dead so badly. If you become my vessel, I will be sure to grant you anything you please during your journey for blood."**

I listened closely to his words, trying to spot out any change of tone. Snakes were not always good to trust. So far I caught nothing strange in his tone and decided to take his word for it.

"So after I kill these ponies that brought this hatred into me, I will kill Celestia?" She asked.

"**Yes."**

I smirked. "Deal, in exchange for your power, I will be sure to kill Celestia." I made sure to mentally keep note in throwing him in the sea anyway, even if I managed to kill Celestia. I will surely have no use for him in the future when I am done killing those ponies that murdered my father.

"**I hope you keep to your word. Now…let's make the pact, shall we? Cut yourself and make sure your blade drips on the plate of metal, but do not use the blade to assist you in cutting your skin. It must not touch any blood until the pact is made or our deal would be…ruin."**

Without hesitating, I ran over to the pot where the torch was in and punched it. The servant was shocked that I dropped the blade and did such a thing. As pieces of the pot rested on the ground along with the burning torch, I scoffed and grabbed a shard, carefully a part of my bruised foreleg used to destroy the pot. Now that I had blood coursing down my leg, I toss the shard aside and walked to the demon blade. I did as I was informed to do and watch in astonishment as the blade began glowing dark green. My blood slowly slithered down to the edge, dripping down from the tip.

Then, the torch went out causing darkness to enshroud the room in blind fury. I felt a cold grip around my throat before feeling something in me being pulled out my chest. The pain was unbearable, but I did not dare yell to give whatever that demon was doing the satisfaction of my agony. I took it all in, tearing up as blood seeped down my lower lip that I bit down very hard. I could hear my servant panicking, calling out my name, but I did not dare open my mouth.

Soon, everything became still, quiet, and the pain had suddenly vanished. The blade in front of me casted off a luminescent light as glowing snakes with horns on their heads appeared as unique patterns upon the handle of the blade. Eventually, the collar of the blade had changed and took the shape of some snake swallowing or spitting out the blade.

Eventually, ancient symbols appeared on the blade in small embedded forms. I realized that these were scriptures or quotes written in every language possible. It was amazing and…beautiful. I coughed out blood, before feeling my body grow weak. When I fell to the ground, the snake patterns on the walls glowed brightly green, moving in many directions that made me go dizzy and eventually unconscious. I only saw darkness again but felt…comfortable. This place was where I was welcome at.

By the time I woke up, I found myself lying in the same bed inside of the clinic in _Ponyville Hospital_. By my side was my loyal servant and on the side of my bed was the demon blade, Orochi. I then realized what was being pulled out my body was my soul. My mind and body was still intact, but my soul was in chains, bound by that demon. He can do whatever he wants with it, all I want is to wipe out those foolish ponies.

I realized that I was not experience with a blade and decided to ask Orochi how to wield him and use him. I was ready to learn whatever I needed to learn from this demon snake. He said it will take months for me to master the arts of Iaido, but my hatred was the fuel to my determination in mastering this sword technique in weeks than months.

My servant had no place in this to object or state his opinion, he only went along with whatever I wanted, but I could see deeply down in his eyes that he was very worry about me. It did not matter what he believed anyway, or how worry he was, he knew very well that my mission was stone.

By the next day, the hospital finally released me and the police were still under investigation. It would be a matter of time before they close the case. My servant did not live the mansion; instead, he actually lived in a small home decent enough to be in. It was close to the Town's Plaza, making a walk to the store or pastry shop easy. I went to school time by time, but remained most of the time homeschooled. On hours where I was free to do as I please, I trained under Orochi's supervision.

During these free times, I made sure my servant investigated about these cults. What were they planning really? What my servant said in that cave before, was it true? Where they really trying to destroy this blade? But then their mission dawn on me with perfect clarity. It made a lot of sense why they would burn that place down. They believed that if they destroy this blade their demon god would be release and bring Armageddon upon the world. How comical.

I did not mention this to my servant or Orochi. I knew that allowing them to gain this blade was a bad idea. If this blade was to be destroy, then he would be release and our deal would surely be sever. I had to make sure this blade was kept by my side at all time. My father did well at it and so will I.

My servant time by time will return to me to inform me he had gained nothing so far in his search, but had given me small detail on traces where they were last spotted. Even if it has little detail to it, it boosted up my thirst for their blood. I trained harder, exceeding painfully and skillfully until I was manageable to wield a blade. By the course of time, I realized that Orochi's demon energy had been sinking into me.

Orochi's demon energy was not so pleasant. The only way I could spot it is by its unbearable scent. The snake was filthy I bet. If I ever seen his form, it would make me probably vomit. My servant did say he was an eight-headed serpent. But going back to his demon energy, it altered my body. I could now see farther, hear perfectly, and move faster than anypony around me, except my servant for some odd reason.

I am not going to get too fond it, however, keeping my eyes peer and ready to act if that snake demon even attempts to turn on me. My servant thinks I am still too young probably, naïve that I made a deal with a demon, but he has no clue either that I plan on turning the tables soon when I finish those filthy rats that killed the only dear pony close to me. They will feel my hatred. They will die.

* * *

_-To Be Continued-_


End file.
